Strike Gundam
How Strike Gundam joined the Tourney The Strike Gundam is the most versatile of the five Gundams in the Earth Alliance's G Project and can be easily configured for various types of combat. Using its Striker Packs, it can be outfitted for high mobility combat (Aile Strike), long range heavy assault (Launcher Strike) or melee combat (Sword Strike). In addition, the Striker packs are also equipped with backup batteries that can extend the Strike's operation time. Built on the X100 series frame first adopted by the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, the Strike also has the Phase Shift armor system. In terms of armament, the Strike itself is equipped only with two head-mounted CIWS and a pair of combat knives stored in the side skirt armor, but it can also be optionally armed with a bazooka, a shield and a beam rifle. Because of its bright blue, red and white color phase-shifted scheme, the Strike is easily the most visually distinctive of the five (with the possible exception of the bright red-colored GAT-X303 Aegis). Later on, the Strike Gundam was equipped with a Natural-use OS to allow its new pilot, Mu La Flaga, to control the suit effectively. After attaining the Strike Gundam, Mu La Flaga uses this Mobile Suit and rescues a group of hostages from a gang of extremists. He suddenly becomes attracted to one of the hostages Kina. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted In Aile Striker pack, the Strike Gundam holds its beam sabers out. After the announcer calls its name Strike Gundam swings its Aile beam sabers, then switches to the Sword Striker pack and swings its sword down, then finally switches to Launcher Striker pack and fires rockets as the camera zooms, then Mu La Flaga says "I'm Mu La Flaga. Nice to meet you." Special Moves Fan Beam (Aile Neutral) Fires five shots from its beam rifle in a fanning pattern, followed by a stronger shot in front. Ill Blade (Aile Side) Does two circular beam slashes on the ground. Battlehsip Sinker (Aile Up) Does a rising upward kick. Midas Messer (Sword Neutral) Tosses its beam boomerang. Panzer Eisen (Sword Side) Extends its rocket anchor and flails it about like a whip. Soaring Hell (Sword Up) Jumps into the air swinging its sword up, then flies down piercing it. Agni (Launcher Neutral) Fires a shot from its beam cannon. Vulcan Shoot (Launcher Side) Fires a sweeping barrage of gunfire from its vulcan pod, finishing it off with two missiles. Laser Rain (Launcher Up) Flies into the air firing its beam cannon downward. Striker Switch (Down) Switches from Aile Striker to Sword Striker. Doing this again switches to Launcher Striker. Then finally back to Aile. Laser Launch (Hyper Smash) Mounts all packs and starts with a rising slash with its sword before firing a concentrated beam of energy from its beam cannon. Perfect Striker (Final Smash) Mounts all its packs and gains the following; an icnrease in attack power, it's normal attacks are the same as the Sword pack, the Smash Attacks are the same as the Launcher's, the Neutral special is the same as Aile's, the Side and Up carry the Sword Specials, and the Down special fires a concentrated beam of energy from the beam cannon.This wears off after 40 seconds. Victory Animations #Using the Aile pack, the Strike Gundam does two diagonal slashes with the beam sabers, then Mu says "It's not the performance, it's the kills. Got it?" #Using the Sword pack, the Strike Gundam swings its sword then slings its beam anchor out, then Mu says "Wow. I'm the best Mobile Suit pilot there is." #Using the Launcher pack, Strike Gundam shoots its gun launchers, then goes into Perfect Striker, then Mu says "I have once again made the impossible possible!" On-Screen Appearance Strike Gundam flies in and does into Aile Striker then Mu says "Let me show you what I've learned!" Trivia *Strike Gundam's rival is the Pumpkin Landing singer, Kina. *Mu La Flaga shares his English voice actor with Bugaboom and Demise. *Mu La Flaga shares his Japanese voice actor with Zato-1, the Forbidden Beast Eddie, Shingo Yabuki, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Mr. Mime, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Juubei Kazeki, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII, Duke B. Rambert, the Masked Lumen and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). *Mu La Flaga shares his French voice actor with Dark Nebula, Spooky, Ghiaccio, Mashymre Cello , Mr. Fred Rogers, Scorpio Milo, Ed Killifer, Fire Blaster, Metagross, Maynard the Magician, Sniper Kaname Hagiri. Burn Griffiths, Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Gyro Zeppeli. *Mu La Flaga shares his German voice actor with Anji Mito and Salza. *Mu La Flaga shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters